I Don't Wanna Be Like You
by LycoX
Summary: With his dad back and the tension feeling heavy cause of it, Scott's lost in his thoughts over how he doesn't want to be like his father.
1. Chapter 1

**I Don't**

 **Wanna Be**

 **Like You**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but what you see here. This is prompt #10 from the Pro!Scott folks over at Tumblr. Set before things with Void Stiles but Scott and Kira are getting pretty friendly with one another.**

* * *

After another incident where Scott and his dad had gotten into another argument that nearly had the young Alpha shifting, the teenager had quickly left the house on foot, ignoring the calls of his dad as he left. He'd drifted aimlessly with no real destination in mind as he lost himself in his thoughts until he found himself at one of the parks the town had. Not feeling too concerned over it, he went to sit down at a table and looked on at the vacant place as his hands clenched and unclenched from the anger he was feeling. His father showing up had brought back feelings and memories he'd rather not have to deal with. But yet here he was, dealing with them. Talking with Deaton, the Sheriff, Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, Derek, Cora, the twins, or even Kira seemed like a thing to do as he hadn't wanted to burden them any. And there was no way in Hell he was going to approach Peter.

Sure, he knew that at least Stiles would be willing to listen as he always would and offer some sarcastic remark, but his best friend had enough on his plate as it is thanks to the nightmares he was losing sleep over. Nightmares that had been thought would go away with what they had done regarding Malia, but that seemed to not be the case unfortunately. The young Alpha felt a sense of hate in him and it wasn't something he liked at all. But when it came to his dad and the fact the man had walked out on him and his mom with little to no contact had hurt. Still hurt for that matter thanks to his showing up and practically ripped off the band-aid on what amounted to a festering wound that wasn't wanting to go away. Talking about his issues with Allison just seemed awkward considering they were former lovers and now friends as she also seemed to be moving on with Isaac.

Whatever was going on there he could only hope it worked out better for them then it did himself and Allison. As for Isaac, he was worried even talking about it with him would bring up unwanted memories about his own father and the last thing he wanted to do was dredge up old memories about a man who had not been kind to him. Cora he just didn't know well enough and Derek's attitude just made him think he wouldn't want to hear about his problems. The twins, like Cora just weren't go too's either since he barely knew them. Lydia had enough on her own plate thanks to her Banshee powers and his issues would probably remind her of her parents and their divorce. Stiles' dad had enough on his plate as is and while he loved Deaton for the role in his life, he didn't feel it'd be right.

Scott let out a sigh as his thoughts consumed him. "I wish he would just leave..." Muttered the boy unhappily as he looked down at the ground.

Leave so that he and his mom don't have to deal with him and his better than you attitude that he tended to have towards others. Especially where Stiles and his dad were concerned. His growing closeness and friendship with Kira was still too new and he wasn't wanting to burden her with his problems and despite himself, the thought of the Japanese teenager made him smile a little as she was certainly like a breath of fresh air. While her mother was somewhat strict like, she was warm and inviting where as her father was less strict and just as warm and inviting with a friendly easy going smile. Sure, his words sometimes embarrassed Kira but Scott could tell he never meant much in the way of harm by it. But Scott honestly loved the dynamic Kira and her family had and it made him strongly wish he had something like that. A family where his mom wasn't having to work herself to the bone to where she could hardly stand up thanks to being so damned exhausted. It made him strive harder with the goal of never wanting to be like his father. A man who walked out on his own wife and son.

A man who barely said a word to either of them for reasons only he knew. The day he became a father, he would be the man his father couldn't be and never stop at it. His children would know their father and the love he has for them. His wife would have him by her side through all that life has to send their way. They would be a family that his sperm donor of a father would look at and feel heavy regret for not being a better man. A part of Scott wanted to use his abilities to scare the man into leaving and never come back. But something like that was for someone like Peter Hale even if the idea was so damned tempting. _I hate him… I don't want too but I do._

Scott wondered what all his mom thought of the situation and if whether or not she felt relieved when she had to work that allowed her to escape her ex husband for hours at a time unless he showed up for whatever reason. Looking around again at the empty park, the young Alpha let out a heavy sigh as he got up and shifted. The howl came bubbling to the surface and not willing to deny it, he let it loose. He didn't care if it disturbed anyone or not but all would know of his pain this night. The pain of a young man who's father was back after being gone for so long.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: I can only imagine what all Scott was really truly feeling and thinking when Rafael was back in town and this probably doesn't even come close to it. I myself have been without a dad since I was 8 or 10 when he passed away and its a damn sucky feeling too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I hadn't really planned on doing this, but since it seemed like folks wanted more, I figured I'd go for it. Oh, and I own nothing but what you see here.**

* * *

Several days had passed since that night at the park and while he'd gotten more than one look of concern from his friends as they all had come to recognize his particular howl as it had a distinctive sound to it. He'd been left alone for the most part aside from being asked if he was okay. He'd always give a half hearted answer and a side meeting with Stiles would inform the group that it was just some crap Scott was dealing with thanks to his dad being back. Several of them wondered why he had never said anything and the son of the Sheriff figured that it was cause he didn't want to burden them. Prompting Kira to give the guy she is crushing hard on a tight hug that had him confused at first but liking it either way. Even after she explained why she had done it after he asked about it.

His dad couldn't quite seem to get the hint that Scott didn't want him around, especially when he loudly voiced his displeasure several times of the garbage he was pulling with Stiles' dad. The older man felt his son just didn't understand and would be somewhat confused and annoyed when Scott would fire back that it was him who didn't truly understand. Prompting him to ask what he meant by that but his son would just give him the cold shoulder and walk off. Things would come to a head one night when the Pack gathered at Scott's for a brief meeting about the black clad warriors they had been running into recently before they all decided to order pizza and just relax for the reminder of the night. McCall showing up had not factored into anyone's consideration and he quickly got on everyone's nerves with his condescending attitude and remarks.

"It being a school night makes me feel this little group bonding time is a little inappropriate."

"Yeah well, no one really asked for your opinion now did they?" Countered Stiles in slight annoyance with the older man.

"Cute Stiles, really."

His snarky sarcasm made him fit right in with the rest of the misfits his son hung around with. Kira was looking a bit nervous and even voiced that maybe she should leave for now. "No, you don't have to do that at all. Its him who needs to leave since you and everyone else are more than welcomed here." Voiced Scott in a tone of voice that highly suggested he was trying to keep a lid on his temper.

"I'm your father Scott, that's more then enough of a reason for me to be here."

Scott snorted at him in disagreement. "You lost that right a long time ago."

A sigh escaped the older man while Scott closed his eyes in an attempt to keep himself calm. Kira's hand on his thankfully helped a little. "You know, I think after school let outs for the Summer that you should come stay with me. Could help fix things between us."

"Just what every son wants to do when he doesn't want to be around an asshole of a father." Remarked Isaac and earning some chuckles from the twins and Stiles.

Rafael frowned at him in annoyance as clearly his lack of parents was not good for him and was likely being a burden on Melissa because of it. He was about to say something when Scott stood up and came up to him, his eyes somehow turning red in the process. Startling the man greatly. "Scott, your eyes… They just, they just turned red."

The group looked at one another a bit worriedly over that as it seemed like the young Alpha was losing his grip on his control. Allison, followed by Lydia and Kira started to lowly whisper for him to think of something calming and repeated it like a mantra to try and help him out before he did something he may regret. Something the young teenager definitely appreciated while the boys watched with baited breath. Ready to move in if necessary. "Yeah, I know that. Its a new thing for me that isn't too bad."

His cavalier attitude about it made Rafael frown as he felt his son should be taking it seriously! "Look, I don't care why you're here or what you think should be done. But I want you gone. Now." His tone had an air of command to it that had made the twins and Isaac straighten up in their seats without really realizing they had done it.

Rafael definitely wasn't liking the fact his own son was trying to order him around! And as he tried to protest what was basically an order, his own flesh and blood quickly shut him down. "NOW!" Litterally roared out the boy and making quite a few jump as they hadn't expected it.

The older man stepped back in alarm when the roared command happened and he could have sworn he even saw fangs in his son's mouth. It didn't help when Scott suddenly grew sideburns and his face changed a bit. Aiden and Ethan then got up and went to either side of Rafael. "Why don't we escort you out?" Spoke up Aiden with a look on his face that said he wasn't to be argued with.

"Yeah, it'd be our pleasure." Added Ethan and before the man could really stop them, they grabbed hold of his arms and walked him out of the house while Scott just breathed a little heavily as he struggled to control his temper.

Allison gave a nod to Kira when the girl looked at her in a questioning way, a nod that sent the new addition to the Pack up to Scott and hugged him from behind. Her presence was a balm on the young man as he closed his eyes before turning around and embracing her as well. His actions telling her how thankful he was in that moment for what she was doing for him as he couldn't express it in words. The twins came back inside but kept silent as they watched their Alpha and his new love interest hug. The fact she was even helping calm him down made the two big fans of her's. None of them were sure how things would play out after tonight but they could only hope things wouldn't take a turn for the worst where Scott and his father are concerned.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Hopefully this was to folks' liking! I could have gone with something where he shifts in front of the man while a threat is going on, but I figured this would work better.**


End file.
